Live For Me
by HappeningStorm
Summary: Dawn returns to Cleveland, after a heartbreaking call from Willow


Standing on top of a small hill within the grounds of the new and improved watchers council Dawn is stood at the foot of a freshly filled grave with a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses. Silent tears freely falling from her eyes while finally allowing her to slowly read the engraftment on the beautiful white stone.

Lifting her eyes to see the sun setting behind the gravestone while bending down placing the roses on top of her sister's final resting place. Reaching out her trembling hand towards the markings on the stone she places her fingers on the writing softly tracing each letter.

*Buffy Ann Summers*

1981-2007

Beloved Sister

Devoted Friend

*The Chosen One*

_HI Buffy, I'm sorry I wasn't here for the funeral, I couldn't make it the flights were cancelled, but I'm here now, Everyone keeps telling me how proud they are of you and that you risked your life to save the newest recruits but failed to save yourself. _

_I haven't seen Giles since I've been here, Willow says that he hasn't left his apartment since your funeral. Xander is in pieces, he wouldn't even let me take Bethany from him so he could get some sleep and Willow, well… you know will, she's keeping herself busy trying to keep the council from falling apart. Faith is taking a break leaving Kennedy to run the slayer department on her own, well… that's what Wood told me anyway. Kennedy is… I've never seen her like this, well not that I've really seen her, she keeps running away from me._

_Willows words were "she's a shell of what she used to be, she blames herself". Andrew told me that Kenney was with you that night and that she wanted to stay by your side, against the demons but you ordered her to get the girls out, he also told me that one of the girls had to knock her out._

**Council HQ rooftop**

Standing at the edge of the roof looking over at Dawn, the woman she loves more than anything talking to her dead sister's grave.

I'm not meaning to eavesdrop but thanks to my slayer ability I can hear every word she is saying. We've been together two years this Sunday and I've done nothing but avoid Dawn since she turned up this morning, it's not her fault, it's just I can't even look at myself in the mirror never mind looking into the eyes of the person I'm in love with to see the pain, hurt, anger and hatred that is more than likely to be there. I know she's hurting so much, I can see it from up here but I just can't bring myself to be near her. I'm not sure if its fear or the fact that I helplessly watched her sister die, the only person I've briefly spoken to is Willow and that was only because she used her magic to kind of turn me into a statue, Willow's always been there for me even though we didn't work out as a couple she's always been a great friend and it's thanks to Willow that Dawn and myself are together, due to one of Willows spells that back fired big time, it was supposed to be a routine cleansing… well… it definitely cleansed to the extent of everyone in the council to unwillingly admit their true feelings and trust me, some of the people here have some major problems and are in need of a padded cell or you know… in a box far far way with a warning "_only to be let out in case of an_ _apocalypse_ " but the highlight of that day for me was accidently walking in on Buffy and Xander trying to… err… well you get the picture, seeing it was enough never mind talking about it.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks Kennedy looks over at the grave knowing Dawn had left a while ago, sitting down on the roof with her legs hanging over the edge Kennedy looks up to the darkening sky letting out a long breath, "_you know you didn't answer my question right_?"

**COUNCIL HQ KENNEDY'S APARTMENT **

Dawn is sat flicking though channels on the T.V when the door opens and the lights come on, looking over to the door she sees Kennedy stood in the doorway looking at Dawn who is now making her way towards Kennedy, as she closes the door and moves closer to Dawn who puts both her hands on each side of Kennedy's cheeks, looking to Kennedy's eyes for a split second before Kennedy looks away taking Dawns hands in her own.

With a worried expression Dawn opens her mouth "_I've been looking all over for you_"

"_I'm so sorry_" are the only words able to make it out before Kennedy collapses into Dawn's arms making them both fall to the floor wrapped in each other's arms as they freely let their tears fall. After a few moments Kennedy stands up and brings Dawn with her leaning in and giving Dawn a sweet kiss before making her way to the bedroom following Kennedy with her eyes Dawn lets out a long sigh,

"_I know what you're thinking and it's not true" _Stopping at the bedroom Kennedy shakes her head_ "you don't know that, if I stayed then maybe she would still be alive"_ stated Kennedy

"_If you would have stayed then you would have been killed too"_ Dropping her head Kennedy turns around. Dawn she began "_I'm sorry it's…"_ walking over to Kennedy taking her hand Dawn tries to look into Kennedy's eyes, "_I don't blame you Kennedy and I never will_"

Softly smiling "_I know you don't but I do, because of me Bethany doesn't have a mother anymore and for that I won't forgive myself ever"_

Throwing her hands in the air Dawn looks hard at Kennedy who has gone inside the bedroom _"you've got to stop destroying yourself over things that are out of your control"_

Walking back out of the bedroom with a raised eye brow Kennedy leans on the door frame looking over at dawn. "_And what the hell's that meant to mean?" _Walking back over to Kennedy Dawn stands toe to toe with the slayer who takes a step back as she sees the anger flash in Dawn's _eyes._

"_I didn't come back from Italy to fight with you and I'm not going to, you've been hiding from me all day and all I wanted is my girlfriend to tell me everything is going to ok and maybe some comfort and god forbid I really need you right now. But NO I CAN'T HAVE THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE AN ASS!"_

Silence fills the room as Kennedy stands mouth agape looking at Dawn seeing the tears pour from her eyes, letting out a frustrated scream Dawn makes her way over to the sofa picking up her back before turning around to look at Kennedy one last time before storming over to the front door, stopping mid swing as she hears Kennedy call her name , closing her eyes and taking a few breaths to calm herself Dawn slowly turns around her eyes landing on Kennedy who is kneeling in the middle of the living room looking directly in to Dawns eyes, looking away from Dawn Kennedy lets out a heavy sigh before slowly stretching out and opening her hand causing dawn's eyes to go large in shock as fresh tears begin to fall, finding the strength inside herself Kennedy finally looks up at Dawn swallowing hard she manages to connect with Dawns eyes "_Dawn Summers will you marry me?_"


End file.
